


Opposites Attract

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, kudos, leico - Freeform, percabeth, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comforts Leo when Leo tarts crying himself to sleep. They kiss. The Go one a quest because Aphrodite is lazy. Leo gets hurt by a hellhounds and shit happens. <br/>(I apologize in advance if this breaks any hearts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooooo sorry. I love you all, I really do, but I needed a sad fanfic ;-;  
> No one ever really sees Nico cry, so I thought he needed some emotion. I am so sorry. It starts as fluff and then breaks your heart but don't worry okay? I FIX THE HEART BREAK AND MAKE IT HAPPY but I'm sorry to break your heart in the first place.
> 
> I love for Kudos and Comments. Any ideas or requests for cuter fanfics would be appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: crazygirl36623 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Leo Valdez wasn't someone you'd expect to have any problems. He was always smiling and cracking jokes, no matter how annoyed people became. He would play pranks and mess with people, and _gods damn_ he was a flirt. He seemed absolutely invincible.

Nico di Angelo saw through the mask.

Whenever someone would roll their eyes and walk away, Leo's smile would fade and he would slouch in defeat. But it wasn't because they didn't think his jokes were funny. Hell, no one thought they were. It was because he'd been through so much, and didn't know how to feel anymore.

Ever since the war with Gaea ended, the seven had been staying on the _Argo II._ Nico had decided to come occasionally and stay in camp, sleeping in the spare room Leo had made him.

Nico and Leo had grown closer, but probably more to Nico than to Leo. Nico had just finally gotten over Percy, then Leo had come into his life an fucked everything up. They'd stay up late watching movies and would fall asleep cuddled together. Nico always felt like it was personal, but Leo played it off like it was just for warmth.

Nico hadn't been to visit for a few months, and decided it'd been long enough. He'd spent time with Leo durring the day training, watching Leo tinker in Bunker 9, making jokes at the Hades tablegetting many glares from Mr. D, mind youAnd finally heading to the _Argo II._

"You wanna watch a movie tonight?" Nico asked as they walked in. It was way passed curfew, so the other 6 would be long asleep by now.

Leo shook is head, "Sorry Neeks, I'm tired. Rain check?" Nico nodded, worried about his friend as he headed to his room next door to Leo's.

* * *

 

Leo entered his room and slammed the door, cringing at the thought of waking someone up. He'd had so much shit to deal with, and only managed because of Nico.

Now that Nico had been gone for so long, Leo had made it a habit to come back late and cry himself to sleep. So that's what he did.

Leo slumped down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and placing his face in his hands. He cried silently, but heavily. His body shook and his breathing was uneven as hot tears ran down his face. He could hardly breathe, much less talk, if someone came in now.

After a while of silent crying, he let out a frustrated scream, hoping everyone on the _Argo II_ had been fast asleep. Leo was apparently wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico couldn't stand it any more. Every day he'd stayed there, he'd wake up multiple times to the screaming and crying from Leo Valdez.

Even though he couldn't hear Leo tonight, he heard the thump of him hitting the floor and knew, just like every night, that Leo was breaking down.

He got up from his bed, opened the door, and heads straight to Leo's. He hesitated before turning the knob. Locked.

"Leo?" He knocked, "Can you unlock the door?"

Leo's breath hitched as he said, "Go away, Nico..."

"Leo, _please_. You know I've been through similar things, and probably even more. Let me in?" Nico said pleadingly.

Normally, he would never be this touchy or this open to anyone, but this was Leo, and sadly, Nico had fallen for him harder than Percy.

He sighed after a while and began to walk away. Just as he'd turned halfway around, the lock clicked and a puffy eyed Leo stood in the door way. He was looking down as he stepped back, leaving room for Nico to enter.

Completely out of character, Nico leaped at Leo, knocking both of them to the ground in a tight hug.

"Can't... breathe... Nico." Leo said as he gasped for breath.

Nico loosened his grip, "Oh, uh, sorry."

As Nico started to pull away, Leo wrapped his arms around the son of Hades, burying his face in Nico's neck. Nico sighed and pulled Leowho was now shorter than Nicointo his lap.

After a while, Leo fell asleep. Nico lifted him up in his arms and placed him on his grease and oil stained bed.

Nico finally had a chance to get a good look of Leo. He wore gray sweat pants and no shirt. His eyes were puffy and red, tears still staining his cheeks. His hands, face and chest had oil smeared from tinkering. His pointed elf-like ears made him look like an innocent child in his sleep, especially when he wasn't grinning. He looked peaceful. Nico decided to climb into the bed, just in case Leo woke up and needed someone later.

Nico cringed and internally slapped himself when Leo woke.

"Nico..?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Nico said, running his fingers through Leo's curls.

 Leo curled up closer to Nico before whispering, "stay.." into his chest.

Nico obliged and stayed, holding Leo, happy that he hadn't cried for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the morning, Leo woke to see a sleepy Nico twirling one of Leo's curls. When he noticed Leo looking at him, he stopped and blushed. "

Hey, sunshine," Leo said in a yawn, "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than usual. It helped that you slept peacefully too, so I didn't have to worry about you."

Leo smiled before pulling Nico into a tight hug and whispering, "Thank you," into his ear. Nico tensed for only a second before relaxing in Leo's arms and returning the tight hug.

Leo decided to take a huge risk.

"I know how you feel about me, Nico..." Nico tensed again, this time pulling away. Leo looked at his face, which had paled, and his eyes refused to make contact with Leo's.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leo. I feel like I care about you because you're my friend," Nico said, but the words sounded forced.

Leo could tell Nico wasn't going to admit to anything, so he just pulled him close again in a tight hug. They sat like that, hugging in silence, until Leo decided to take another huge risk. He leaned put of the hug, being sure to look Nico in the eye for any signs, before doing something incredibly stupid. Nico just looked back at him fondly, blushed for staring, and looked down.

That was all the courage Leo needed.

Leo took two fingers and lifted Nico's chin up so Leo could see his eyes, before closing his own. He leaned forward and kissed Nico softly before pulling away, forcing Nico to look Leo on the eyes again. Nico hadn't kissed Leo back, but he was red from the neck up when Leo pulled away.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo pulled Nico into a hug, whispering a soft, "thank you" into his ear, causing Nico's heart and stomach to flutter uncontrollably. But when Leo had told him he knew how Nico felt, he panicked. He forced himself to stay calm, which Leo noticed, and denied anything.

What Nico hadn't expected, was for Leo to look him in the eyes and kiss him. He hadn't processed it in time. It was over too quickly, he didn't even have a chance to react, and he felt his face heat up.

He started to scramble out of Leo's grasp, terrified of the situation. Leo clearly knew Nico was gay. Apparently Leo was bi, or just messing with Nico. If that was the case, Leo Valdez would be a very annoying ghost pretty damn soon.

As Nico climbed off the bed, Leo grabbed his wrist.

"Nico, wait!"

And Nico did, but only because Leo sounded so desperate. He had a rough night, and probably needed someone or something. He wasn't thinking straight. He just wanted comfort and Nico was cuddling him so...

"What?" Nico said coldly, being sure he had a poker face.

Leo looked hurt and loosened his grip on Nico's wrist a bit, but not enough for Nico to escape, "please stay... I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't have... oh my gods.. Nico I'm sogods I'm an ass...I just like you and thoughtI guess I wasI'm sorry Nico..." Leo stuttered desperately, then looked to the ground, releasing Nico's hand.

Nico stood in silence, trying to process half of what Leo just said when Leo took a deep, raspy breath.

"I like you, Nico. A lot. I have for a while and I hoped... I don't know. I'm so sorry, I hadn't even thought about the fact you might be straight and not even into guys"

Leo was cut off by Nico tackling him to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo fought out of instinct for a moment before giving up. Nico sat on his stomach, pinning his arms above his head and panting heavily. It took Leo a moment to process what had just happened.

Nico had tackled Leo. Leo fought back, not realizing what was going on. They wrestled for a moment, and now they were both panting heavily, Nico pinning the losing Leo.

"I'm not straight, dumbass," Nico said, snapping Leo put of his thoughts.

Leo's face lit up and Nico rolled his eyes with a slight turn of his lips. Nico bent forward, and Leo met him half way, crashing their lips together in a fierce make-out session.

Nico loosened his pin, just enough for Leo to turn them and pin Nico. Nico smirked into a kiss just before a knock on the door. They hadn't even had time to separate when Jason entered the room.

"Hey Leo, can I" his eyes widened at the sight before him, then he grinned, "Sorry, I'll come back later."

As he left the room, Nico and Leo blush and burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

When they went to breakfast at camp, Nico noticed a lot more murmuring than usual.

"What's going on?" Nico asked Percy as he sat at the Poseidon table.

When the war ended, the seven plus Nico and Reyna made a habit of sitting at the Poseidon table.

"Rachel had a prophecy. The seven of us and you have to go help Aphrodite get two hellhounds to fuck, and I don't even want to know how she expects any of us to help with that."

Nico and Percy shivered at that thought.

"Hey guys," Hazel said as she sat down beside Nico. He leant over and kissed her cheek before continuing his talk with Percy.

They'd become close as well. Really, all of the seven had gotten closer to Nico, and he enjoyed their company.

"When do we leave?" Nico asked, slightly curious why Aphrodite chose them of all people.

"After we eat here."

Nico frowned, "Well, that's not much time."

"I know right?" Percy said.

After they ate, they packed their things and headed to where Aphrodite wanted to meet.

She told them the request was fake, and that she actually needed them to kill a few things for her. The eight of them groaned in response, but fought anyways.

They'd killed nine Cyclops', a few dracanae, fourteen hellhounds, and were currently fighting eight more. As it turns out, it was really nine.

 

* * *

 

Leo had recently started taking lessons from Percy, Jason, and Nico on sword fighting. He'd gotten pretty good, but not nearly as good as those three.

Leo had just stabbed and finished off one of the hellhounds when he felt a hot pain in his back. He looked down to see the edge of a hellhounds claws just barely poking through his chest.

" ** _NO!_** " he heard a voice yell, and was assisted to the ground before he could fall.

The pain went away, and where the new holes in his chest were, was a warm feeling. Not a good warmth, but not a bad one either.

Leo looked up to see a crying Nico holding him in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nico had just killed a hellhound as he turned around. He saw Leo finish off one, and another hellhounds shadow travel behind him.

Nico began to rush to Leo's side, but found he was too late. Before Leo had time to turn around, the hellhound trust its claws into the back of Leo's chest.

" ** _NO!_** " Nico screamed as he ran to Leo's side. Mere seconds Before Leo could fall, Nico caught him in his arms.

There was blood everywhere: on Leo, on Nico, on the ground around them, on their close, everywhere.

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason raced up to them as Leo noticed he was in Nico's arms. Percy put his arms around Annabeth as she buried her face in his shoulder. Frank caught Hazel as she shook her head frantically and fainted. Piper had her hands over her mouth, crying loudly as Jason sat down with his face in his hands. Jason shook just as violently crying as Piper, if not more.

"Nico..." Leo said, barely over a whisper as he reached out to Nico.

Nico took his hand and shook his head frantically, "You'll be fine... you'll be fine... I swear on the river Styx Leo you'll be okay.. you can't leave me, Leo... I just found you... Please don't leave me!"

Leo smiled slightly as he kissed Nico's hand, "I believe you, Angel. I love you, Nico. I want you to know that. Fire and Ice, remember?"

Nico remembered the nickname Leo gave their friendship at the start.

"Fire and Ice," Nico repeated, "I love you too, Leo. Please... you can't leave me... I need you! Leo! Stay with me! _Please!_ I love you! I'll say it a thousand times! I love you, I love you, _I love you!_ "

"I love you too, Nico di Angelo..." Leo whispered with his last breath.

" _ **No!** Come back! I swore you'd be okay! Damn it Leo! I love you, you can't leave me!_" Nico pleaded.

The seven sat in silent crying for a while, before a puffy eyed Jason put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"It's time to go, Neeks," he said softly, "You will see him again. We all will. I promise."

 

* * *

 

 

Nico cried for months, and nearly every night, one of the sevener, sixcame to sit with the shattered son of Hades.

Eventually, he was able to leave his room on the _Aro II_ and do things like eat and train.

After a few years had passed, he finally came to terms with Leo's death. He'd never moved on from the Latino, or forgot about him, or found another lover. But Nico was able to enjoy himself finally, knowing that was what Leo would have wanted.

Maybe five years after Leo's death, Nico had gone on a quest and wound up being mortally injured by the minotaur. Percy killed the beast out of rage as the six cried over Nico's injuries. His wounds weren't bad enough to kill him instantly, so he had a few minutes to speak.

He said his goodbyes and why it's okay. He told them he could see Leo again and have a new life with him. He told them He would come back and tell them how Elysium had been and how his life would be. He told them about how he could be happy and have Bianca back and his mom and live a normal life. He told them how He was okay with dying, because he could finally be at peace.

They'd all had the chance to hug and say their goodbyes in silent tears as Nico drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Leo had enjoyed Elysium. He got to see his mom again, and felt relieved beyond explanation to know she held no grudge over him being the cause of her death. She never stopped loving him, no matter what he did in his life.

Leo told her about the seven and their adventures. He told her about Nico and how they'd never talked at first, but after fighting a war became close and ended up together. He told her how he missed Nico, and she would hold him and sing Spanish songs to him to calm him down when he cried.

One evening, five years after Leo's death, as he ate a magical lunch with his mother, the doors to Elysium opened.

Someone new had died.

Now, mind you, this is an every day occurrence. Usually, Leo wouldn't think twice about it, but somehow, he knew exactly who would be coming through those doors.

 

* * *

 

Nico walked to the doors of Elysium, wondering if he would like it here or make friends, but one thought stayed in the front of his mind: _is Leo still here?_

He walked though the doors from a dark room to a bright one. Now he understood why in movies people say they see a bright light when they die.

It took his eyes a moment to focus, but when they did, the first face He saw was Leo sitting at a table with his mother. Leo immediately stood up, and they both rocketed towards each other.

"Nico!" Leo shouted happily.

"Leo!" Nico screamed, much louder, with tears streaming down his face as he jumped and wrapped his legs around the Latino's waist.

Leo just chuckled and held him up, planting a quick kiss to Nico's cheek. Nico quickly tightened his arms around Leo's neck and kissed him fiercely.

"You _bastard!_ " Nico yelled angrily, "You can't just die on me when I _finally have you!_ Do you know how long I was _miserable?!_ He'll, do you even have any idea _how_  miserable I was!? Oh my _gods"_  

Nico was cut off by a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Nico."

Nico's angry expression turned soft and he nuzzled his head under Leo's chin. " _Never_  leave me again, Valdez," Nico warned softly.

That said, they went to sit down with Leo's mother and finish their meal.


End file.
